


Make Me Scream

by IcedRoyalty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedRoyalty/pseuds/IcedRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave's expecting a visit from Lord Megatron and his ever faithful tapedeck. The only difference this time, Shockwave doesn't intend to let either one leave Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, PLEASE heed the tags! I hope I tagged enough of it/tagged it properly, but this is in no way a light, fluffy fic.
> 
> Shockwave's a sadistic fuck and takes it out on Soundwave. That's really all I can say about that. Read at your own risk.

The yellow optic watching the screen in front of it narrowed, the mech looking beyond pleased now. His hand curled against the datapad he'd been reading, a claw scratching the screen, the noise echoing much like nails on a chalkboard, before it broke completely. Shattering in his hand and sparking. Shockwave cast his glance down at the broken, shattered datapad and tossed it across the room with a growl. The usually quiet and reserved mech was furious. And the reason was clear.

_Soundwave_.

Megatron's Communications Expert. The mech he'd chosen to take to Earth instead of him, Megatron's most loyal soldier. Instead Megatron wanted some tapedeck and his spawns. The Decepticon Warlord was coming back to Cybertron with his _precious_ tapedeck, and Shockwave had a surprise or two for them.

The mech, the unfeeling thing, that stood between Shockwave and what little bit of euphoria he could have that would surpass serving the Decepticon Warlord unfailingly, had a score to settle. The tapedeck stood between what Shockwave wanted, and the way Shockwave had been trained, he either went around the obstacles...or through them.

Soundwave would pay for this betrayal with his own energon. And Shockwave would make sure the Warlord was there to watch. It was the least he could do. After all...He had a score to settle with the Communications Expert anyways.

~~~~~~~

Soundwave had been the first to breach the Space Bridge back onto Iacon. Megatron had asked, no, ordered him to be the first through incase there was either a trap or the bridge was just faulty. Soundwave, ever the loyal soldier, had stepped through without a single hesitation, the Warlord quick to follow him.

Megatron was scowling, displeased at something or other, "Soundwave you're dismissed. I'm sure you can find your way around the base Shockwave's taken care to still have," He said, his voice hardly kind. 

Soundwave was gone, turning on his heel to walk off, knowing there was a spare room somewhere. He moved down the hall, not liking the sudden dread he felt choke his spark. Something was off, and it took a few moments of thinking to get it down.

Shockwave had been absent when the Space Bridge had connected and also when they had actually arrived. He figured the one eyed mech would be all over the chance to gush about his success he'd had on Cybertron. Looking back in hindsight, he assumed he'd thought Shockwave was just out collecting Energon from the last few sources he had no doubt gotten his claw on.

That was what he wanted to believe. And as he palmed open the door to the room he planned on inhabiting while they were here, he realized his mistake. The mistake that, when he looked back on it, would have been the one thing he should've seen coming. Instead he felt the crushing pain of a hand coming into contact with the back of his helm.

Shockwave reached up, the taser pressed just under Soundwave's helm, the electrodes buried in the tender wiring where his helm failed to cover it. The shocks danced through the wires and straight into his processor, forcing the mech to short circuit. His optics whited out and he crashed to the ground, falling in a very ungraceful heap on the ground. Shockwave glanced up, subspacing the taser calmly as he hoisted Soundwave up onto his feet, Shockwave supporting him completely though. The door had since been kicked closed and and the room locked down. He didn't need to be interrupted in his work. Just the thought of it had his optic narrowing, dark in his anger.

But it brought him back to just what he _did_ have to do, and that involved the mech that was currently offline.

He seemed to think, glancing around the room, his antenna twitching almost absently as he thought. He wanted to make this as humiliating as possible for when the mech woke back up. He couldn't help but smirk, moving to prop Soundwave on his knees, his arms stretched out over the berth. Shockwave was instantly glad the berth wasn't flat against the wall as he moved to unsubspace the cuffs he had, slapping them on Soundwave's wrists, not worried about being gentle. The tapedeck wouldn't be up for some time anyways.

He moved to pull the chains out of his subspace next, locking them around his wrists before wrapping them around so they came back around under the berth. His gun hand had shifted, the hand there once more as he knelt. Long, surprisingly delicate fingers worked to pull Soundwave's panel back, relying on the manual catches. At seeing just be tip of Soundwave's spike, and it was more than enough for what he needed. Shockwave just smirked, moving to connect both ends of chain to a small string. One hand held the cable, the other hand tied the string just under the head of the cable. If Soundwave so much as moved his hands, it would tug on his cable, and if it was sudden enough movement, the tapedeck would be in a world of hurt before he realized it.

Shockwave straightened himself up, glancing down at the tapedeck as he went about removing the navy blue and porcelain white armor, tossing it carelessly into the corner. With the ideas Shockwave had? Soundwave wouldn't be able to go back to Earth when Megatron left.

Antenna had perked, before shifting so it was obvious the mech bore a smirk, had he the faceplates to do so. He moved to nudge Soundwave enough to sit in front of him on the berth. He wasn't awake, not yet, so there was no voiced complaints about the jolt to his spike. Shockwave had peeled back his own panel, smoothing a hand over the slowly pressurizing length. He watched Soundwave with a smirk, knowing the mask was the reason for his monotone. That wouldn't do. He wanted to hear Soundwave scream, swear at him and threaten in his normal voice. He let one hand rip off the mask and throw it aside, his other hand still working over his cable, close enough that he could tap the tip of it against Soundwave's lips.

He smirked, gauging the time and parting Soundwave's lips with just the tip of his cable. When he heard Soundwave's systems online he slammed Soundwave's head down, forcing the mech to deepthroat the rather impressive length, Soundwave's nose brushing his pelvic plating.

Soundwave gave a strangled cry when he onlined, the cable in his mouth only muffling it as he tried to pull and instantly regretted it. A sharp, searing pain shot through his crotch and he sobbed around the throbbing cable in his mouth. His optics moistened, watching Shockwave, tempted to ask why but knowing better. The mech was too cryptic, and Soundwave reasoned if he just shut up and did as Shockwave wanted him to, he'd be free to go. He could tell Megatron one of his soldiers had defected. Had a glitch of some sort. Something, _anything_.

Shockwave was silent as she watched him, "You disappointed me, Soundwave. You were granted with the honor of escorting Megatron to Earth while I was stuck here...." He murmured, he was absolutely purring, the mouth around his spike causing his optic to dim. Soundwave was, surprisingly, fairly talented with that mouth of his. Perhaps Megatron had chosen him for that, not his company but his skills. Surely the warlord would be just as lonely as any of the other soldiers that missed having some outlet to shove into, some form of release. And in hindsight, Soundwave _would've_ made a beautiful whore to have around, chained down and left just for the troops.

Shockwave let one hand fall to just around Soundwave's mouth, a finger brushing the scars there. No wonder he wore the facemask. He was afraid of showing his scars, afraid of showing any little imperfection when he was supposed to be the emotionless fragger he was. Shockwave gave a low chuckle, snapping his hips back just in time to let the transfluid spurt across Soundwave's face, getting on the visor, settling into the grooves of the scars, everything. Shockwave just purred as he saw Soundwave's visor dim in his embarrassment, Shockwave moving to pull Soundwave's arms away from the berth, the tapedeck screaming as it tugged, the searing pain from so sudden a movement, one he couldn't even help. 

It was with a low chuckle that Shockwave moving out from the space he'd previously occupied, watching as Soundwave scrambled to lean on the berth, doing his best to ease the burning pain, to soothe what no doubt felt like it was going to rupture, or tear.

"Where are those cretins of yours, Soundwave?" He asked, rummaging through his subspace absently, knowing it was driving the tapedeck insane not knowing what was going to be coming, not knowing what might hit him next.

Soundwave faultered at first, almost afraid to answer that, "The cassettes stayed on Earth. Megatron wanted them there to keep Starscream in line," He mumbled. Shockwave couldn't help but reflect on the fact that Soundwave's voice, when it wasn't filtered through that _useless_ filter in the mask, was quite pleasant. Shockwave waved it off though, thinking of what he was going to do next. He had plenty of ideas, that wasn't the problem, but it was more so the fact of how much pain he wanted Soundwave in, how badly he wanted the mech mutilated.

He had been about to pull out the whip he had, the one that could carry the electrical currents through it, when the knock was heard on the door. Shockwave looked up, flicking the taser back into his hand and holding it against Soundwave's cable, glaring down at him as menacingly as a mech with one optic could. Soundwave was silent as the cultured voice spoke out, "Can I help you?"

"Shockwave? I was hoping you could help me find Soundwave. I was trying to find him for one of the reports," He growled, sounding less than pleased that his soldier had gone missing that quickly. It was unsettling. His soldier was always right at his side, whether he wanted him there or not. It wasn't that he was displeased with Soundwave, it was just odd behaviour for the mech. 

Shockwave glanced down at Soundwave, "I don't need you fragging this up," He hissed, setting the taser on high and pressing it to Soundwave's cable, the mech back in stasis before he could even scream, as Shockwave let the taser vanish. He straightened himself up, moving to open the door, hiding his lower half expertly enough so his half hard length was hidden from his leader's optics. He wasn't gonna lie, he was a sadist deep in the darker reaches of his spark, and it was so painfully obvious how much of a rise he was getting from abusing Soundwave as he had. 

Megatron frowned, eying him, "What are you doing then?" He asked, instantly suspicious. He trusted Shockwave. The mech was one of the only soldiers he could. Starscream he'd rather shove in a rocket and fire it at the moon, Soundwave was alright but there was that whole monotone. It was impossible to see what the tapedeck was thinking. At least Starscream was a traitorous glitch and everyone knew it.

Shockwave watched him, carefully maneuvering to open the door, "Come in, my liege. Surely you're tired from all you've done to get the bridge up," His voice was calm, betraying nothing of what he was feeling. No sooner had Megatron stepped foot in the door, and Shockwave had him on his knees, closing and locking the door. He snickered softly, "My liege...I believe you and I need to discuss a few things," He murmured, the collar snapping around Megatron's neck. He smirked, stepping on the back of Megatron's shins, keeping him there. Megatron growled, fighting his restraints, but Shockwave noticed that his optics darkened in something other than anger.

Shockwave smirked, trailing a thumb against Megatron's lip, "Let's see if you can behave better then Soundwave did, hmm?" He murmured, stepping off Megatron's legs to hoist him up, getting him on his feet. He connected a pair of cuffs around Megatron's wrists, having pulled his arms behind his back. He knelt down, connecting a chain to the cuffs he slapped around his ankles, completely restraining the warlord as he made him stand. Megatron was speechless as he watched Shockwave move over to Soundwave, not use to such a display of dominance from any of his soldiers, except the weak attempts from Starscream, but it was expected most of the time with him, and they were laughable at best.

Shockwave had reached down, slender hands undoing the chain that kept Soundwave where he was. He instead looped the chain back to tie to Soundwaves thighs, keeping it so if he even got aroused by the torture, the string around the head of his cable would tighten and tug. Shockwave smirked dropping him down in front of Megatron. The warlord looked confused as his Communications Expert groggily came online, knowing better then to move this time around.

Shockwave stood behind Soundwave, a smirk there, and the Communications Expert knew he was screwed. Shockwave pushed Megatron into the chair, knowing he wouldn't be able to move too much from where he was, "Soundwave why don't you put that mouth of yours to use," He hissed lowly, Soundwave growling back at him. Shockwave tilted his head, antenna flicking as he smirked, the sharp fingers back, one digging into his hip. 

The claw dug into the tender protoform, energon welting up and running down the trembling thighs in rivulets. Shockwave smirked, his other hand lashing out, curling into the top of his helm, leaving small furrows as he poised Soundwave's head to Megatron's panel. Shockwave tightened his hold and Soundwave easily got the clue, just wanting Shockwave to take his fingers out of his tender protoform.

Soundwave moved to carefully ease his tongue along the seams, swearing when he cut his own tongue, severing the very tip of it when the energon was easily tasted in his mouth. The pressure from Shockwave was too hard to fight, and he was too anxious to get it over with, to be done, and escape the room. Megatron had not even offered to help, instead letting Soundwave struggle to find the manual latch.

Megatron looked down at Soundwave and couldn't help the arousal that stabbed through his systems. His spike instantly slid out and hardened. Where Soundwave had cut his tongue, the energon had spilt past such pretty, pouting lips, mixing with the transfluid already there in the scars on his face, and dripping off down his chin. Megatron squirmed, watching Shockwave now, who had taken up his position behind Soundwave, having moved the hand on Wave's helm to the opposite hip, digging in. If one didn't know any better, they'd guess that Shockwave was just claiming his territory, marking what was his.

When in all honesty he hadn't even _started_ to mark it.

He smirked, tapping his cable against Soundwave's thigh, just narrowly missing the exposed valve, "Be a good mech and open your mouth," He cooed, venom laced through his words and it was so very obvious. Megatron glanced down, red optics dimmed, deepening in color as Soundwave reluctantly closed his mouth around the tip, unfortunately causing the energon to drip past his lips and down onto Megatron's length.

"Good whore," Shockwave murmured, claws clenching tighter before he slammed into the tight valve, that hadn't even begun to lubricate yet. Shockwave gave a low groan at taking the mech dry, relishing in the exquisite tightness that was Soundwave. Soundwave, on the other hand, screamed. He was humiliated, and he had not been with another since before the war had even started, back during the Golden Age. The only saving grace, after the initial, sharp burn, systems _had_ kicked on to try and remedy the dry pain, to at least ease some of it. 

Shockwave easily set up a fast, brutal pace, the rocking causing Soundwave to suck off his leader whether he wanted to or not, Megatron giving a low growl in the back of his throat. He realized, in the back of his processor, that he had been wrong. Megatron hadn't been fragging Soundwave, but it was a little late to just stop. Besides, he was enjoying the control he had.

Megatron wasn't going to lie, seeing Shockwave take control, _keep_ it, was forcing his arousal to burn hotter. Not to mention the fact Shockwave seemed to have such a sadistic side, Megatron couldn't help but notice. Especially when Shockwave took his claws from Soundwave's hips, digging them, instead, in the middle of Soundwave's back, one on either side of his spinal strut. He used it more as an anchor than anything else, his overload fast approaching as he pounded into the mech below him. 

Shockwave glanced up at hearing the low moan of his leader, Megatron's head falling back as he shot his release down Soundwave's throat. The mech gagged through, turning to spit it on the floor, the transfluid and energon mixing together. Soundwave was struggling to clear his intakes, his optics fuzzing as he tried to calm himself down.

Shockwave gave a low snarl, pulling out and slamming a fist into the back of Soundwave's helm, leaving a sizable dent as Soundwave went down, quiet and still. Megatron hardly seemed to notice, moving to look up at Shockwave now.

The violet mech was quiet, a thoughtful expression readable just through how he held himself. Despite the throbbing arousal still burning hot, he had relaxed his pose, his stance. Just taking in Megatron and the ideas he had. Soundwave would no doubt be deactivated by morning, Shockwave would see to it personal. The Decepticons would just have to find a way to get their hands on Blaster and reprogram him. It'd give Hook something to do.

But for now, Shockwave wanted something to do, and he moved to place a claw under Megatron's chin, tilting his head up as the claw dug in, "Stand..." He hissed, Megatron doing so as quickly as he could once he figured out the trick to the restraints. If he moved with them and not suddenly, he had more freedom.

Shockwave slowly began to walk him back to the berth, having taken the leash of the collar in hand. He eased himself down onto the berth, tugging the leash so Megatron stumbled closer. He moved to be on his knees on the berth, Shockwave spreading his legs as he reclined back, watching the Warlord, who was still completely restrained.

"What do you think I want you to do?" He asked, the culture voice a lazy drawl as he watched Megatron. Sure he enjoyed dominating Soundwave, but the mech just wasn't his type. He wasn't strong enough, he didn't have the aggression that Megatron so easily took control of and used to his advantage.

Megatron seemed to think, smirking, "You want me to finish what Soundwave couldn't last through," He murmured, his voice, now that he wasn't growling or moaning, was rough, thick with lust, anger just barely boiling under everything from being so humiliated.

Shockwave watched, smirking as he shifted, "If you think you can," He murmured, undoing Megatron's hands. He gave a startled groan as the Warlord grabbed his hips and immediately sunk into him, the two moaning in unison as Shockwave's body arched, forming a perfect curve as he pressed into Megatron. His hand on the collar tightened, tugging Megatron close as the much larger mech mimicked the pace Shockwave had tried with Soundwave. 

The warlord eyed the violet mech, who had flicked his optic off and moaned. Megatron smirked, turning his head to bite down on an antenna, leaving a mark no doubt, as he kept up the fast, harsh pace. Shockwave may have been tight, but the pain just egged him on further. Shockwave's length dribbled fluid down it, Megatron bringing one hand up to close over his spike, pumping in rhythm with his hips.

Neither one lasted much longer. Megatron overloaded hard, the violet mech overloading simultaneously with his leader as he decorated their stomachs with fluid. When Megatron pulled out, just barely managing to in time before his exhaustion caught up and he collapsed against the berth, a small gush of liquids followed him. Shockwave ignored it, turning to give Megatron more room where he had all but passed out on the berth. 

Shockwave watched him, humming a joyous little tune to himself. He sat up though, unsubspacing a polishing rag, cleaning himself off and making himself presentable once more, even going so far as to clean the berth up. He glanced over to where Soundwave was, still crumpled on the floor. The mech had energon pooling from his mouth, the energon still trickling down his legs, from the punctures on his hip, and onto the floor to join the puddle from the other. Even his valve, where Shockwave had been as rough as he had, was dribbling energon, showing the thin, pliable metal that made up the lining had been torn and ripped.

Shockwave just hummed, dropped the cleaning rag on Soundwave and slipped out down the hall to go back to his screens. He did have a planet to run after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem familiar to some, but I was the original author that put it up on InkBunny. I am merely transferring it here for ease of having all my works in one trustworthy place.
> 
> That, and I did edit this and doctor it up quite a bit.


End file.
